


L'últim Lannister

by Sora2937



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Català
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sora2937/pseuds/Sora2937
Summary: Pensaments de Tyrion Lannister davant la destrucció de Port Reial. Basat en l’últim capítol de la temporada 8 de la sèrie.





	L'últim Lannister

Cendra gris.

Cremat.

Silenci.

Ràfegues de vent calentes i fredes.

Això és l’únic que assetja els meus sentits. La ciutat, abans inquieta i plena de vida, ara és una massa de ruïnes silencioses. En alguns punts, el foc encara devora tot allò que les seves llengües vermelles toquen. Els cadàvers omplen els carrers, com un macabre recordatori de què, unes hores enrere, eren els vius qui caminaven pels carrers. El repic llunyà d’un campanar omple la meva boca d’un gust amarg i de cendres. Comprenc, tot i no veure’m, que el meu rostre no deu ser diferent al del Jon o Davos. Incredulitat banyada en tristesa i impotència. Ells s’han quedat enrere, mentre jo continuo caminant per aquells carrers.

Recordo cavalcar aquells carrerons amb Bronn i haver de preocupar-me dels ulls invisibles que ens vigilaven. Ara però, no és necessari. Ja no hi ha ulls invisibles darrere dels finestrons ni siluetes amagades en els portals. Tan sols silenci i cadàvers. I sang. Sang vermella de persones innocents. Sang que per uns instants, per cinc repics de campana, estava salvada. Quant més ha de sagnar aquest Regne per viure la pau? Quants nens hauran de perdre les seves mares abans no puguin ser simples nens sense cap més preocupació que riure i jugar? Quantes parelles s’hauran de perdre en els braços de la mort abans no puguin envellir junts? Quants pares han de bressolar els seus fills morts abans no els vegin casats i amb fills? Quants ancians més hauran de resar als Set perquè tots els horrors s’acabin i quedin com simples malsons? I quants cops hauré d’equivocar-me abans no sigui capaç de salvar a algú?

El ressò de les meves passes és la meva única companyia. Però aviat la perdo en entrar dins dels murs mig esfondrats de la Fortalesa Vermella. Aquells murs que abans s’erigien orgullosos i imponents, ara són un recordatori dels seus inicis més joves. Els llargs passadissos amb pedres, cendres i embolic de tapissos em dificulten el meu caminar. Com si els fantasmes dels seus habitants volguessin impedir-me el pas. Com si volguessin descansar lliures de visites no desitjades. Les escales, mig destruïdes, m’obliguen a vigilar les passes. O podria acabar com alguns dels seus esglaons, precipitats contra el terra de sota. I finalment arribo. La Sala del Consell. L’estança buida, bruta i desordenada em sembla estranya als meus ulls.

Recordo que un temps enrere jo vaig ocupar la cadira de la Mà del Rei. Recordo estar envoltat de Cersei, Petyr, Varys i Pycelle. Encara ara, quan tanco els ulls sóc capaç de veure’ls. Els ulls astuts amb el somriure de suficiència de Petyr, el rostre compungit amb la llarga barba blanca de Pycelle, els somriures tímids amb les galtes perfumades de Varys i finalment, el rostre fastiguejat de Cersei. I quan, uns mesos després, hi vaig seure com el Conseller de la Moneda, es sumen el rostre seriós amb la front plena d’arrugues del meu oncle Kevan, els ulls verds impertorbables del meu senyor pare, la intel·ligent llengua viperina d’Oberyn i l’auto-adulada vanitat de Mace Tyrell.

Encara ara, enmig d’aquella sala buida, puc percebre el seu menyspreu cap a mi. Encara ara, sento com creuen que sóc un simple insecte, sense més intel·ligència que un lèmur, i indigne de caminar, seure i respirar en la mateixa sala que ells. Però, de què els ha servit tot això? Ells estan morts. Tots ells. I jo, tot i que no per massa temps, encara estic viu. El meu cor encara batega i els meus pulmons s’omplen d’aire.

Els meus peus es troben amb una entorxa. En agafar-la, observo les escales que condueixen a les criptes. Palplantat al primer esgraó, dono una última ullada a la silenciosa sala. I m’acomiado, per segon cop. I dubto, per les accions que prenen forma en la meva ment, que hi hagi una tercera. Estic cansat de veure com el meu camí continua tenyint-se de vermell. Començant a baixar, les escales són més robustes i això, els ha permès resistir el terratrèmol i les flames que han assetjat a la ciutat. Tot el contrari del sostre de la cripta que s’ha esfondrat. Però almenys, a la part superior hi ha un petit espai pel qual amb una mica d’esforç aconsegueixo apartar les roques i esmunyir-me. Un calfred recorre la meva esquena en veure el crani gegant de drac. Sentiment estúpid si tinc en compte que a fora hi ha un drac real amb foc en el seu estomac, ben capaç de destruir el món si així ho ordenés la seva mare humana. 

La silenciosa cripta està mig esfondrada i la sortida tapada. Només desitjo que l’hagin pogut creuar abans que s’esfondrés. Si no... No vull imaginar que puc estar trepitjant la mateixa sang que corre per les meves venes. Desitjo que els dos estigui navegant mar endins. Que trobin una llar càlida i acollidora. Que en uns mesos neixi el meu nebot sa, enmig d’un fort plor i mocs. Que visquin, que visquin feliços. Que visquin lluny de guerres i tristeses. Que es fonguin en els braços de l’altre. Que visquin, visquin i quan es cansin, continuïn vivint. Fins que els cabells se’ls tornin blancs, la pell se’ls arrugui i els ulls se’ls tanquin per sempre.

I encara estic nombrant la llarga llista de desitjos, quan allà, enmig d’unes roques veig un resplendor daurat. I no. Em nego a pensar en la mà d’or del meu germà. Segur que no és, segur que és una moneda, un calze, o qualsevol altre objecte sense relació amb la mà del meu germà. Però no puc aturar-me i les meves passes m’hi apropen. I sí. És la seva mà. És la seva estúpida mà feta d’or. Per què se’n faria una d’or en primer lloc?

Caic de genolls al seu davant i amb moviments mecànics, sense ni tan sols poder-me aturar, començo a retirar les roques. Roques del sostre. Roques de les parets. Totes són igual de pesants en els meus braços curts. I quan crec que simplement, el meu germà a perdut la seva mà per segon cop, apareix. El rostre més tranquil que li hagi vist a la meva germana. La seva ganyota de fàstic o mirada despectiva ja no hi són. La seva pell blanca i que tan bé cuidava, ara està coberta de sang amb esgarrapades i trossos de carn al descobert. Llavors, sense aturar-me en la tasca, apareix el rostre relaxat de Jaime. Sense cap ombra de preocupació o patiment. Simplement, el rostre d’algú que ha complert el seu somni. I no ho dubto. Sempre va voler estar en els braços de Cercei. I allà estan. Abraçats. Igual que el dia que van néixer. Aquell dia es van preparar per iniciar l’aventura de viure junts i avui, comencen el camí de la mort junts.

Les meves ungles enterrades amb força en els meus palmells, m’obren ferides. Les meves llàgrimes mullen les meves deformades galtes. I la respiració se’m entretalla, ofegant-me en aquest dolor lancinant. I jo? Què faré ara? És cert que, excepte per Jaime, mai ser part de la seva família. Cert, mai em van estimar. Cert, sempre em miraven com el monstre que sóc. Però jo... Eren la meva família! Els odiava, sí, però també els estimava. Per què sóc l’únic que segueix en el món dels vius? Per què sempre m’han de deixar enrere? Mai deixaré d’estar sol? He de continuar lluitant per demostrar qui sóc? Per demostrar que tinc el dret com qualsevol altre d’estar en aquest món corrupte i horrible? Abans creia que estava en el camí correcte però... He obert els ulls i no és així. El camí s’ha torçat i s’ha esberlat, igual que la ciutat i la Fortalesa Vermella. I jo en sóc tan responsable com ella, o inclús més.

Els singlots continuen. Les llàgrimes rodolant per les galtes, semblen no tenir fi. Els genolls continuen contra la roca, negant-se a aixecar-se. Però no em puc quedar aquí per sempre. La vida, encara que ara no ho sembli, continua. Allà fora continuen vivint milions d’innocents que tenen una soga al coll, llesta per segar-los la vida. I no ho puc permetre. No més. Per molt que em dolgui, he d’acabar la feina. Assegurar-me que almenys, l’última tasca la faig bé. Tremolós, i traient forces d’on puc, m’aixeco disposat a abandonar la cripta fent, però, una última ullada als cossos inerts dels meus germans. Abans pensava que els nostres camins discorrien separats. Però com sembla que se m’està fent costum, estava equivocat. És ara quan els nostres camins s’han separat. El seu s’ha acabat i el meu continua. És avui quan em sento més sol que mai. Definitivament, sóc una persona estranya que gaudia del contrast format pel genuí amor amb copets reconfortants de Jaime i de l’odi amb comentaris despectius de Cersei. O era. Perquè els somriures de Jaime i les reaccions enfadades de Cersei davant d’una resposta meva ja no tornaran. Mai més.

I així, intentant ofegar el dolor que sento, pujo les escales decidit a encarar la meva Reina.

**Author's Note:**

> Perdó per la meva inactivitat, ni recordo quan va ser l’últim cop que vaig publicar alguna cosa. Últimament he tingut masses canvis en la meva vida que m’ha deixat sense forces per fer altres passatemps. Aquest any ni tan sols he pogut fer cap week... (es deprimeix en un racó).   
> Aprofitaré aquesta entrada per agrair a totes aquelles fantàstiques persones que s’han llegit altres fics meus i els han votat/comentat, no us podeu imaginar quan feliç em fèieu quan rebia la notificació! Moltes gràcies, de debò! <3  
> Ja sé que la sèrie de GoT es va acabar l’any passat, però he de dir que en realitat aquest fic el vaig escriure, sinó el mateix dia, pocs dies després. Només que m’he pres el meu temps per publicar-lo. Espero que us hagi agradat.   
> Fins la pròxima que intentaré que no sigui d’aquí un any.


End file.
